


Forbidden

by Olyviajoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ron Weasley Bashing, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olyviajoy/pseuds/Olyviajoy
Summary: What she had been expecting was some quiet 7th year, probably from Hufflepuff but maybe from Ravenclaw. What she found, however, were the silver, molten metal eyes, of one very particular snake.“Draco.”Hermione finds herself back at Hogwarts for her 8th year as Head Girl. Head Boy is none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Draco, who Hermione cared for and helped stay as neutral as possible in 6th year. Draco, who she had broken up with in order to protect him while she was on the run. Draco, who watched as Bellatrix carved the word "Mudblood" into her arm.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I usually post on Fanfiction but I've decided to try here as well! This is a Dramione and maybe a Theo triad. The big thing to know before going in is that because Hermione has had some hand in Draco's 6th year, it was Snape who let the Death Eaters in, not Draco.

Hermione bit her lower lip, worrying about her first day of eighth year at Hogwarts. Okay, so she wasn’t worried about the classes this year, or even being away at Hogwarts, especially considering her parents were still Obliviated in Australia. She wasn’t even worried about living arrangements, as she was Head Girl and would have her own private room this year, sharing a living space and kitchen with Head Boy, most likely a 7th year who’s name she didn’t know. But what she was worried about was being away from Harry and Ron. Not counting the few weeks in summer that were usually spent apart, she had been with the boys every day since she was eleven. She wasn’t even sure she knew who she was without Harry and Ron, not sure who she was when not thoroughly connected with the rest of the Golden Trio.

And yet, here she was, fighting off her anxieties and worries, putting on a brave face for the new students as she trolled the Hogwarts Express, making sure to alert everyone to the close proximity the train was to the castle, telling them to get their robes on.

“Hello Hermione. Nice to see you looking so clean.” Luna Lovegood’s voice floated up from Hermione’s left. Though the words she used were interesting, honing in on the fact that Hermione hadn’t seen Luna properly since that dreadful time at Shell Cottage, the sentiment was still there.

“Oh, well, hello Luna. It’s nice to see you too.” Hermione tried to give a polite smile.

“You don’t have to smile for me. I know you’re insides are feeling very mixed up right now.” Luna said airily. Hermione stumbled over her words for a moment before nodding at Luna and walking forward.

“We are about half an hour away from the castle! If you have not changed into your robes do it now please!” Hermione’s voice called down the train car, though the rambunctious noise of the first years drowned it out. Huffing, she made her way back to the compartment that Ginny sat in with Neville, Dean, and Dennis Creevey. Well, to be fair, Creevey had tumbled into the compartment a few moments before Hermione had left to do rounds. It had appeared to her that either the Head Boy was lacking in his own rounds, or was managing to do them at the exact opposite time as her.

“First years are going to be trouble, eh?” Dean quipped. Hermione sent him a grimace, though it soon turned into a smile when she saw his eyebrow, a stream of smoke stemming from it.

“Dean, your eyebrow…?” she asked. Ginny let out a bolt of laughter, loud and genuine. Her face was red and her arms around her stomach as if she had just been laughing very hard moments previously.

“He was showing us this new spell he came up with, for tiny fireworks. I'm, er, not sure it worked.” Neville said, his eyes watching Dean’s with care.

“Come off it you guys, it was just one haywire firework.” Dean rolled his eyes, trying to make a point. Hermione laughed, trying to easy the worry growing inside of her. Where was the Head Boy? Would she have to live with a slob who didn’t live up to his duties?

“Has anyone seen the Head Boy walking around, doing rounds?” She asked suddenly. Ginny’s eyebrows quirked.

“No, but we’re also in the 7th and 8th year section of the train, we don’t really need the Head Boy up here.” Ginny said. “Relax, Mione, I’m sure you’re paired with a respectable, duty-fuffilling Hufflepuff or something.” It was Ginny’s turn to roll her eyes.  
She knew Ginny was right, but it didn’t take away the feeling inside of her, like a warning that something was about to happen. It wasn’t as fierce as it had been during the war, but having that alarm go off at all was nerve-wracking, panic inducing even in some moments.  
The loud train whistle went off as the red Hogwarts Express pulled up to the grounds. Hermione was out of the compartment first to organize the chaos of the first years, but after seeing Hagrid and some of the professors there, she relaxed and just made sure everyone had gotten off the train before it left again. With the train finally empty, she climbed down from the car and made her way to the carriages, seating herself in one of the last to leave. She was alone, to her relief, and sat quietly as the threstrals, which she could most definitely see by now, pulled her along the muddle path up to her beloved home. Her only home now, she realized.  
She sat with Ginny at the feast, enjoying the Sorting and wondering what this year would be like for the first year Slytherins. She had piled her plate high on mashed potatoes and meat and was thankful her favorite freshly made garlic bread was there for her meal.

“Oy, looks like some of the Slytherin crew is back.” Dean said from nearby. Hermione’s head snapped up, her heart stopped beating for a moment and then set off in double time as she looked at the green decorated table. Dean was right, of course. Pansy Parkinson sat next to Daphne Greengrass. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zambini were there, but what got her most was the platinum hair she saw. Her breath hitched in her throat and she tried to swallow, but her mouth was suddenly dry.

He looked better than he had when they last saw each other, at his hearing. She and Harry had been the biggest influence over getting him declared innocent at his trial, without so much as probation. Then, he had been thin, his skin pale with his veins visible beneath it. His cheekbones had stood out starkly beneath his eyes, which had looked as if they had gone grey, the color of concrete, not his usual molten metal silver that used to flash so dangerously at Hermione’s own gold. She couldn’t decide what she felt more of, happiness that he was back, or sadness of what once was. This time, he looked handsome, light, almost golden hair with molten eyes, broad shoulders, and a tiny bit of a blush high on his cheekbones.

“Malfoy better not let any Death Eaters in again.” She heard a younger Gryffindor say down the table.

“It wasn’t Malfoy, Pulks, it was Professor Snape who let them in.” answered another voice.

“That’s true,” answered a third, a girl this time. “It was Professor Snape. I heard it was written in a letter before he died.” Despite the subject, Hermione couldn’t help but smile slightly, hearing some of her own know-it-all self in the girl’s voice.

“Hermione, you alright?” Ginny asked, nudging the brunette with her elbow.

Hermione cleared her throat. “Oh, yeah, just wondering who Head Boy is. Looks like I won’t find out until I get to my room.”

She nibbled at her dessert, a type of pie with apple and miscellaneous berries in it, but what satisfied her more was when she could steal secret looks of a certain blond over the shoulder of Neville, who sat across from her. She had narrowly avoided his gaze a few times, but he didn’t seem to be staring at her. Not like he used to.

Headmistress McGonagall stood, giving a bid of good night and directions to follow the prefects. Hermione, tired and amped up at the same time, walked with the rest of the Gryffindors as far as she could before having to veer left at one point to make it to her own new, Head Dorm. This part of the castle had been redone since the war and so while Hermione had never seen the old dorms, she would be the first to see the new.

“Password?” a portrait of a woman sitting next to a fruit basked looked up at Hermione.

“Bezoar.” Hermione’s voice sounded foreign to her, she must be tired, but she cleared her throat and walked in.

The dorms were better than she could have hoped. To the left was a small kitchenette, cabinets filled with breakfast foods and different types of tea, and even some fruit. There was a tea kettle on the stove and an array of dishes, cups, and cutlery. In the middle of the dorm was a large, cozy sitting area, with plush emerald couches and a fireplace, and one of those regal looking armchairs Hermione had always wanted. There were two bedrooms, both the same, with a large bed, nightstand, and a lovely bathroom. Her favorite part, however, was the window seat in the living room. She picked the bedroom to the right, transfigurating the décor of the room first to the typical red and gold, but then changed it to a gold and grey theme, liking the subdued hues better.

While shuffling in her room, Hermione heard the door to the dorm open. “I’ll be right there! Hold on a minute!” she called out. She had been taking off her shoes, which were rather uncomfortable after a long day of travel. Kicking the flats to the side, she walked out into the center of the dorm. What she had been expecting was some quiet 7th year, probably from Hufflepuff but maybe from Ravenclaw. What she found, however, were the silver, molten metal eyes, of one very particular snake.

“Draco.”


	2. Conflicted

The next day, Hermione had tried to keep herself together as much as possible, but without Harry there, and even Ron, she felt alone. While Ron wasn’t aware of her involvement with Draco during their 6th year, Harry was. She just wanted to talk to somebody who wouldn’t judge her, who already knew the situation. Both boys, however, were already in Auror training, working out in the real world while she craved the normalcy of another year at Hogwarts, full of classes and odd happenings.

“Morning.” Hermione’s voice once again didn’t sound like her own, as if all of the happiness she usually tried to put into it had vanished. To be fair, she was up most of the night after multiple dreams of torture on the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. “Hullo.” Ginny replied, her mouth full of her own breakfast. Not feeling very hungry, Hermione just settled on some toast. She didn’t risk looking up from her plate in case Draco was watching her. She couldn’t stomach dealing with him today.

_“Hermione, what is going on?” he nearly shouted. Draco took her shoulders in his hands and spun her around to look at him._

_“We have to end this. I’m going to be going away, trying to find a way to end this. Wouldn’t you like to be free of His reign?” she had tears in her eyes. She knew she needed to leave, and couldn’t have any type of relationship to hold onto. She could die at any moment and didn’t want to have any strings left here, holding her back from doing what needed to be done. Didn’t want her role of saving everyone she cared about to hurt anyone more than necessary._

_“What are you talking about? Because you’re leaving we have to end this? Nobody even knows in the first place.” His voice was incredulous, as if none of what she was saying made any sense._

_“Draco…” she whispered his name. Hermione refused to look directly in his eyes, afraid she’d crumble to the earth and never reform. “I’m trying to protect you. And honestly, you don’t have much say right now. We’re over.” She shrugged his hands off her shoulder and turned before the tears spilled over. This was what she had to do to protect him._

Ginny thankfully didn’t say anything when Hermione stayed quiet for the entire mealtime, but gave her a look as they departed that said she knew something was up. Fortunately Ginny didn’t press. Also fortunate, classes started today, and while they would all be syllabus days, she could still focus on scheduling for homework and projects. Unfortunately, Draco was in all her classes. He spent the day trying to catch her eye, but she wouldn’t let that happen. Did she still have feelings for him? Absolutely. But she couldn’t let him see who she had become, who she was now after the war, losing loved ones, obliviating her parents. Couldn’t let him see how she was a void without Harry and Ron. He wouldn’t love her then, and another person not loving her was not something she could take. Thankfully the day passed quickly, and by the end of the day, she was ready to retire to her own room, maybe even cuddle up on the window seat with a book.

When she got to the room, Crookshanks was making his way in as well. She hadn’t seen him since they got off the train, but he looked satisfied and ready to curl up just like her.

“Hi buddy.” She crooned at him. She went into her room after checking that she was alone in the dorm, and changed into a more comfortable outfit than the skirt and jumper required for classes. Slipping into a pair of leggings and an oversized shirt of her fathers, she grabbed her latest read, Bumbling Bridges by Eldridge Sinclare, and settled into the cozy nook by the window. Though there was a draft coming in from between the bricks, the fire warmed the space and kept it comfortable.

Immersed in her book, she didn’t even hear the door open. Draco stood still for a moment, watching the content witch in her natural habitat. He cleared his throat before trying to speak but when she heard him, she only stood up, went into her room, and closed the door. This turned into a habit of hers, sitting in the window seat when she was alone until Draco came in and tried to speak to her, at which point she would lock herself in her room for the rest of the night.

Her own fears of what he would see when he saw who she was now kept her from any form of interaction with him at all. Ginny had tried to get her to talk about what was going on, but Hermione’s lips stayed sealed shut. Finally one day, Ginny cornered her in the hall.

“Look, I know something is going on with you.” Ginny started. Hermione tried to interrupt but the red haired girl lifted a hand up in response. “Let me finish. Harry told me about you and Malfoy. You saved his soul, Hermione. I don’t know what’s going on between you two now, and I can’t say I really understand you two being together at all after all the shit he’s put you through, but you moping around and isolating yourself from everyone who cares about you isn’t the way to get through it. Have you talked to Malfoy?”

“No. And I’d like to keep it that way.” Hermione sniffed, straightening up her back and lifting her chin. Ginny made an exasperated noise.

“Why the hell would you do that?!” “It’s better this way.” “Is it? Because from where I’m sitting you’re both miserable. You deserve to be happy, Mione. Even if it is with that ferret.” Ginny’s eyes softened.

“He doesn’t even know who I am anymore. I don’t know who I am anymore. I’m lost without Harry and Ron, I’m lost without a war to fight in or a cause to believe in. I don’t know where I fit into this world.”

“So let him find out who you are again. I’m sure he still…er…appreciates who you are.” Ginny’s voice wavered.

“Because what if he doesn’t love me anymore. What if he sees who I am and can’t stand me. What if-“her loud cries were cut off. “What if he does?” Ginny asked. “Then I don’t deserve it.” Hermione shimmied out of the tight spot Ginny had gotten them lodged into and walked away. She couldn’t do this right now.


	3. Past

Hermione woke up to the sound of a shrieking kettle. It was Saturday at last, about two weeks into the school year. Last weekend she had spent it in the library, pretending to get work done while fantasizing about a perfect beach vacation with her parents. She had yet for any success to come of obliviating reversal, but her happy place was still a lovely warm day with the salty air around her, walking down the beach with them next to her. The kettle didn’t stop. She groaned, getting up and putting her bare feet in a pair of slippers before venturing out into the kitchenette to take the kettle off the stove. Draco’s door opened suddenly and he stood there with a towel around his waist, his mouth about to speak but the words were silent.

“Sorry, I forgot I set that on there before my shower.” He apologized.

“Just wish it wasn’t on a weekend morning.” She growled. She shot him a dark look but it only brought a small smile to his face.

“Look, Hermione, can we please talk? You’ve been avoiding me since we got here. I think we really have some things to straighten out, yeah?” trying to avoid his gaze was failing her, and when Hermione’s own golden orbs shifted to look at his own molten metal, something in her snapped, quick and delicate like a threat pulled too hard. She missed him, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

“Sure, let me just wake up first and you go put some clothes on.” She waved her hand at him, shooing him back into his own room. He sent her a smile, a true smile she hadn’t seen in over a year.

_“Come on, nobody will catch us!” Draco’s eyes were alight and wild as he smiled at Hermione and pulled her forward up to the astronomy tower. His hands were warm over her own chilled ones and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she followed his tug. It was December and neither Hermione nor Draco were going home for Christmas. They had told their friends excuses in order to be able to spend at least one holiday with one another. They had been sneaking around since October after being paired together for a project, leading to a passionate fight one evening that led to the first of many kisses._

_“It’s going to be cold!” Hermione complained, but her face was flushed and she wore a bright smile, telling anyone who looked that she was as happy as could be._

_“That’s the fun of it.” He laughed slightly. Hermione was working up her courage to try to talk to him about his duties with the Death Eaters again, knowing they hadn’t been as close last time they spoke. She could offer him safety and protection if only he’d let her. Draco Malfoy was different on the inside than everyone knew, he didn’t believe in blood status or purity or any of that. He just wanted to be safe, wanted his mother safe, so that he could help bring down the Dark wizard who had destroyed his life._

_“Shh!!” Draco shushed Hermione with a gleam in his eye after she stumbled on a loose brick. They made it up to the tower in record time and when they got there, Draco had already had a blanket and pillows set up for them. “Oh!” the breath left Hermione’s lungs, turning into whisps of white in the chilled air._

_“Happy Christmas Hermione.” Draco leaned in close, his hands grasping the soft wool of her jacket to pull her further towards him. “I love you.” He whispered against her lips before moving in to kiss her. Fireworks went off behind her eyelids as she kissed him, the taste of mint and chocolate and apple invading her mouth. She pulled away suddenly._

_“What was that?” she asked, unsure if she had heard what he said._

_“I love you, you beautiful witch. Don’t overthink it.” He touched the tip of her red nose with a soft fingertip before pulling her down to the blanket._

_“I love you too.” She replied. She decided to take her chance then and just go for it. “And because I love you, I’m going to bring this up again. Draco I know you want safety for your parents, at least your mother. I can help you get that, you just need to trust me and Dumbledore. We can help. You don’t have to do whatever it is that Voldemort is asking of you. You told me once that Snape has offered you help in your tasks. Let him help, let him take the responsibility of this and keep yourself clean and out of this. You don’t have to take the Dark Mark and soil the rest of your life. Please, keep yourself safe and just-just be with me.” She breathed the last part against his lips as he pulled himself close to her once more._

_“Okay.” He agreed. Hermione was about to take off on more convincing lectures when she froze and pulled back._

_“Okay?” she asked._

_“Yes. I want my mother safe and I want to be safe, but I want you. I know it’s early in this…whatever you call this. But Hermione, I want this. I want us, for as long as you’ll have me.”_

Hermione’s mind was brought back to the present when Draco entered the sitting area and sat down with a cup of tea, bringing it to his lips as he waited for Hermione to take her own seat.

“What would you like to talk about, Draco?” she asked primly.

“I’m sorry.” He said, his eyes on hers. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “I don’t know everything that happened out there, hunting whatever it was, but I was there with you at the Manor, I saw that…part of it. And I’m sorry I didn’t do anything to stop it.”

“You couldn’t have done anything would getting yourself into danger or exposing who you were really working for. But thank you for the apology. Is that all?” Hermione asked smoothly. In honesty, it was taking everything in her not to fall apart, not to remember that ill-fated day where she laid, held down, by Draco’s lunatic aunt, crying under the pain of the Cruciatus curse and begging to be freed.

“I could barely watch. All I wanted to do was run to you, help you all to safety and leave them behind.” His voice was quiet as he studied his fingernails.

“Draco, I really don’t think now is a good ti-“ he cut her off.

“I left them right after that. The Order hid me away in some dusty house while the rest of the war played out. I apparated to try and help your side, our side, during the Hogwarts Battle. I just wanted to make you proud, to see you there, alive.” They both stayed quiet. “Hermione, I know why we ended things. I just don’t know why you haven’t reached out since. I know I’m not the most welcoming but I still wanted to be there for you. I still want yo-“

“No.” she replied coldly. “You don’t want me.”

“Of course I do!”

“Draco, you don’t even know who I am! I’ve changed, I’ve done a lot of horrible things to win this war. I’m….broken and without a cause to fight for, or Harry or Ron around…I’m not the same person. You don’t love who I am now, you love who I was.” She stood, tears threatening to slip over her lower lid as she walked to her door. She was almost through it when Draco’s calloused hands pulled her back, pulled her into him. She stiffened for a moment before turning her head up to glare at his eyes, silver and caring and deep, deeper than she’d ever seen them.

“Let me go.” She demanded.

“No.” He took both of her hands in one of his, holding her wrists together close to his body before using his free hand to tip her chin up so she would look at him. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ve decided I should get to be happy, and you’re what I want.” Her breath hitched as Draco pressed his body close to hers, her own eyes fluttering shut before he brushed his plush lips against hers. Heart jumping into her throat, Hermione kissed back, hard, as if she had thought she’d never be able to kiss him again. Draco loosened his grip on her hands as he gripped her hip, pulling her closer.

“Why didn’t you stay with me, before you left?” Draco murmured.

“I didn’t want any strings attached, I didn’t want to have something holding me back to do what needed to be done.” She replied, pulling slightly back from him. “What?” he scoffed.

“You broke up with me so that you could go and risk your life? In case you died?” he laughed a little before looking down at her, realizing quickly that the idea wasn’t far from the truth.

“I was trying to protect everyone I cared about at the same time. I didn’t need Harry or Ron getting hurt because I was trying to keep myself out of danger for you, but I also didn’t want you to feel guilty or anything if I had died.” Hermione’s eyes were on her hand then, fidgeting in Draco’s grasp. “I’m not who I was Draco. If I had my way this time, I wouldn’t have even kissed you again.”


	4. Theo

Hermione went back to her routine, trying to avoid Malfoy as much as possible. She had erected walls in her mind, protecting her from whatever games he was playing at. She told Ginny about what had happened, and the Weasley was actually upset with her.   
“Why didn’t you just let him back in?!” she had cried. How could Hermione explain that she didn’t want to let anybody in, let alone Draco Malfoy who could read her like a book.   
Draco tried relentlessly for days to get her to speak again, but by the time October had passed halfway, he had given up and taken to moping around the hallways just as she was. One day she had looked to see him in the Great Hall, just for a moment, and found him lip-locked with Astoria Greengrass, Daphne’s younger sister. Her stomach dropped, as if she were on one of those muggle rides, and her face turned red with anger.   
“How dare he.” She muttered under her breath. Ginny gave her a smug look.   
“I don’t know why you don’t just get back together with him.” She told Hermione, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.   
“Well it’s obviously not going to happen now.” Hermione grabbed her bag and stalked out of the hall, walking aimlessly to try and blow some steam off. An hour later, she was somewhere near the dungeons when she heard footsteps behind her.   
“Oy, Granger! Wait up!” the voice called. When she turned, Hermione saw the lanky form of Theodore Nott running to catch up to her.   
“Oh, hello Theodore.” She said politely.   
“Theo, please.” He shot her a grin. Her heart sped a little at the flash of teeth he showed, and then looking into his eyes it fluttered again. His eyes looked like gem-stones the color of the ocean, a bluish green that brought her back to the vacations with her parents.   
“What can I do for you?” she asked him. He studied her in the dim light.   
“What are you doing down here?” he asked.   
“Walking. I’m a little, er, amped up this evening it appears.”  
“Ah, one of those nights, eh?” he quirked a grin at her. Words bubbled up to her mouth and before she could stop them, they spilled out.   
“Draco was putting on quite a display with Astoria. It just unsettled some things in my mind is all.” Theo’s eyebrow quirked up.  
“Oh? And why’s that?” she stayed silent, biting her lower lip while trying to find her way out of this conversation.   
“We just had some unfinished business.”   
“Like a project?” he pushed. She couldn’t be sure, but Hermione thought she saw a glimpse of amusement in his face, as if he already knew what she was talking about.   
“Malfoy and I had an understanding in 6th year. He came back for it to start again but I said no. Looks like he moves on quickly.” She grimaced. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m spilling my guts to you.” His eyes softened.   
“Hey, I’m only teasing. I know the whole situation. Draco and I were in a safe house together, he told me everything.” Of course, she thought. They had both been kept in safety and secrecy by The Order.   
“I just don’t know what to do anymore.” She huffed.  
“Make him jealous.” Theo shrugged his shoulders.   
“What?” she laughed out.   
“Hurt him the way he hurt you.” He suggested.  
“And how would I possibly do that?”   
“Find a boyfriend. Or fake boyfriend. And flaunt it around the school.” He quirked an eyebrow this time.   
“Who do you suggest I make my fake boyfriend? Cormac?” she snorted, quickly placing a hand over her mouth.   
“Me, of course.” He flashed her that toothy grin once more and she suddenly realized he was handsome. Yes, he still had to grow into his lean frame a little more, but with ocean eyes and curly brown hair, he was definitely handsome.   
“You? What is possibly in it for you?” Hermione was baffled.  
“Well if you must know, I’ve been trying to get Daphne’s attention for a while now.” She laughed. Could she seriously be thinking about this? A way to get back at Draco? But why did she even care, unless she still had feelings for him. Still loved him deeply. She frowned, knowing the answer to that.  
“Fine.” She told him, her head held high.   
“Really? Okay, wow. Thanks Granger.” Theo turned and started to walk away and in the shadows, she could see him making a fist pumping motion.  
“It’s Hermione!” she called after him, her voice echoing in the hall. She laughed suddenly, a true belly laugh. It felt on the brink of hysteria, but she let that go for now. Making her way back up to her own dorm, she felt slightly more content with a new goal in mind. 

Hermione and Theo had taken to holding hands between classes and sitting together with their bodies angled towards one another often. Draco hadn’t given any indication that he noticed, or cared, yet but being with Theo made her happy. He was bright and charming and goofy when he wanted to be. He hadn’t forced her to do anything she didn’t want to and she appreciated that from him.   
“Will you come up to my dorm after classes today?” Hermione asked Theo suddenly in herbology one day. His eyes snapped up to meet hers, confusion seen in them at first before a look of happiness covered it.   
“Sure, any particular reason?” he questioned.   
“Well, we probably should get this project done.” She wasn’t sure what else to say. They did have a project together and that was the reason for inviting him over.   
“Sure. I’ll meet you at the portrait after Charms.” He told her. Hermione started to ask him how he knew where there dorm was before realizing that Draco had had him over before.  
Later that day, Hermione was walking down the hall from her dorm when she spotted Theo, as handsome as ever, standing at her portrait and waiting for her. She smiled at him when Theo looked up at her.   
“Bezoar.” She said to the portrait quietly once she got to him. The painting swung open and they climbed into the Head Dorm. Draco wasn’t there, as usual, and so Hermione started placing her herbology project parchments and books on the floor in the sitting room.   
“Okay, so we have to explain why three-fingered lilies are poisonous topically but medicinal if ingested.” Hermione said methodically. Theo nodded before getting out his own pieces of parchment and sitting next to her. About an hour in, he looked up at her and stared. Hermione felt his gaze and looked up as well.  
“Is there something on my face?” she asked, lifting her hand to wipe her mouth.   
“No. I was just admiring beauty.” Theo smiling.   
“Theo I thought this was fake.” She frowned.   
“Oh Hermione, you can’t tell me that this little act hasn’t gotten you all hot and bothered.” He smirked at her, his eyebrow quirking as his eyes danced. She felt a heat spring in her belly, low and warm. Her face heated up.  
“Theo…” she trailed off. Of course Theo was handsome and attractive but what about Draco?  
“I know you’re still into Draco, but maybe we can try this and see if you feel differently.” Hermione wasn’t sure what exactly this was until Theo leaned in close to her. Her own body leaned towards him as well, until their lips were barely centimeters away. His eyes looked down at her lips, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He moved forward then, just slightly, and kissed her softly on her lips. Hermione leaned into the kiss, gasping a little as Theo’s hands reached around to tangle them into her hair, pulling her closer. His tongue swiped her bottom lip, asking for entry, which she allowed. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and Hermione realized Draco had slammed his door shut.


	5. Fight Numero Uno

Draco avoided Hermione after the day she kissed Theo in her sitting room. Well, their sitting room. There was a lump of guilt sitting in her stomach, but he didn’t try to talk to her so she didn’t make any moves either. Theo and Hermione had finished their project the same day he came to their dorm for the first time and she felt uncomfortable around him now.  
“Hermione, you alright?” he asked her a few days later. She stiffly nodded towards him, eyes not meeting his.  
“Is this about Draco?” he lowered his voice. They were in potions class, the blond ferret sitting just a table away. She only flicked her eyes towards him over Theo’s shoulder and gave the smallest nod. Theo grimaced.  
“We should talk about it later, Slughorn is starting.” She turned her attention to the professor, whose easy manner and marvel at intelligence was at least somewhat amusing if not full out entertaining. Slughorn did, however, always give useful information during his lectures so Hermione paid close attention and focused her brain on taking notes and not daydreaming.  
This class they were working with Amorentia again, learning to brew it in different strengths. She had once described the scent that wafted off the potions as parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and mown grass, but she was surprised that it had changed. Frowning, she leaned in to identify the new smells.  
Spearmint toothpaste was still there, as was parchment. But not the parchment for writing on, more so that of old books, like the books Draco used to send her from his own collection. She took a step closer to the cauldron before getting a deeper whiff, smelling the crispness of green apples and for some reason, a familiar musky, woodsy scent. She couldn’t place her finger on it.  
“Mmm. I smell pumpkin pie and daisies.” Daphne Greengrass said. Rolling her eyes, Hermione stole a look at Theo. His eyes lit up, showing that true to his word, he did have a thing for Daphne. Despite kissing Hermione.  
“What do you smell, Theo?” Hermione asked him softly. He turned to her, surprised he was being asked, and thought for a moment.  
Slughorn started talking once more but Theo leaned over to whisper his answer to her.  
“Vanilla, Quidditch fields, and Firewhisky.”  
“What was that, Mr. Nott?” Slughorn called. Hermione turned red but Theo only spoke up louder.  
“Hermione asked me what I smell. I told her it was vanilla, the Quidditch fields, and Firewhisky.” Theo grinned at the professor.  
“Why, oh I could use a glass myself right now, but oh! So the way to reduce the potency of this potion…” Hermione drowned the professor out, trying to get the blood pooled into her face back to circulating the rest of her body. When she looked back up, Draco was looking at her. He saw her curious eyes and looked away, turning instead to glare at Theo. Was this over what he had seen?  
“Well that was an interesting class.” Theo sighed, leaving the room. “Think we can have that talk now?” Hermione gulped and then nodded, following Theo as he led her to an abandoned classroom. “What’s going on Hermione?”  
“What do you mean?” she asked, taken aback.  
“Ever since I was at your dorm, ever since we kissed, you have been acting strange.”  
“I just…even if I weren’t into Draco, which I am, I wouldn’t be ready to move on yet. So much has happened with the war and I really don’t think I’m ready for anything.” She told him earnestly. Theo nodded for a moment and then looked at her.  
“I understand that. I do like you, Hermione, but I wasn’t lying when I said I was trying to get Daphne. It really was more of an experiment than anything.”  
“Wait, what? What kind of experiment? To try and see if you could get me in bed?!” she cried, hands in the air.  
“What? No, to see if we had any chemistry. I think we did, by the way.” He winked at her. Stomach filling with anger, Hermione turned fast and walked out the door. She didn’t stop until she got to the library, hiding in the back corner at her favorite table in the midst of bookshelves.  
She tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths and wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, but the only thing that helped was her focusing on a perfect vacation with her parents. The idea of her parents ever actually being her parents again was soothing, despite the anxiety it brought on. Finally calm enough to actually be productive, she opened her bag and pulled out her potions homework. Working on that put her in her favorite academic trance. That is, until a figure walked up to her well hidden table and sat down.  
“I’m not in the mood, Ginny.” She said without looking up.  
“I’m not the Weaselette.” Draco’s voice drawled. Hermione’s eyes shot up and she looked, startled, into the eyes of a blonde haired boy, into his own eyes that she knew like the back of her hand.  
“Oh, my apologies. Really though, Malfoy, I’m trying to get some work done here.” While it wasn’t technically a lie, as she was trying to get some reading done, she had also already finished her homework.  
“Really? It looks like you’re just reading your own book.” She blushed, caught in her own lie.  
“Well would you like something?” Hermione put down her book, dog-earing the page.  
“I wanted to ask you about Theo.” Draco’s mouth was pressed into a firm line but the rest of his face was cold and blank.  
“What about Theo? Were friends.” She didn’t like where this conversation was going.  
“Oh so you kiss all your friends then?” an eyebrow quirked on his pale face.  
“What? No!”  
“Then what was that I saw the other day, on the sitting room floor? Looked pretty steamy to me.”  
“That was nothing, just Theo trying to get a rise out of me.” She was absurdly confused where this conversation was going.  
“Looked like you enjoyed his attempt, all I’m saying.”  
“Oh, so that’s why you slammed your door then, huh?” she threw back.  
“I shut my door because you were snogging one of my best mates in MY dorm!”  
“We SHARE the dorm and it’s not like I was snogging him in the Great Hall like you and Astoria!” their whispers were loud now, and both of them had gone from quietly sitting to standing inches away from the other with fire practically spurting off their skin.  
“Don’t turn this back on me, were talking about you and Theo!”  
“There wouldn’t even be a me and Theo if you hadn’t been showing off Astoria!” her eyes were wild, looking into his, and all she wanted to do was kiss him, tell her she loved him, and hold him close forever.  
“What? That doesn’t even make any sense, Granger. You’ve lost it this time.”  
“How can you say that! I was hanging around Theo to get you back for snogging Astoria! Speaking of, why did that happen in the first place?!” she was practically yelling at this point and her hands were in the air, flying about in her anger.  
“ME? You didn’t have to make me jealous Hermione, I’m jealous of Weasley because she’s your friend! You won’t even be that with me!”  
“Why do you want to be friends suddenly? It didn’t seem that way when you were asking me to take you back!” she snapped.  
“BECAUSE I’M BLOODY IN LOVE WITH YOU!”


	6. Chapter 6

Madam Pince was not happy in the least about the noise. She came storming over when their whisper shouting got loud enough to hear from her desk and told them to get out of the library. Having never been kicked out of any library, Hermione was furious.

“What the hell was that for! You just got me kicked out of the library, Malfoy.” She hissed. Thankfully, it had been empty but that was besides the point.

“Oh, so you have me practically groveling for you and you’re the one who is mad? You’re nuts, Granger.” Draco was walking as fast as she was through the halls. It didn’t help that they actually were going to the same place, which was the dorm they shared.

“You can’t just go bursting about that you love me! This isn’t happening again, Malfoy.” She shook her head, pausing to say the password to their shared dorm. “WHY?!” he yelled. “I don’t understand why you are so stubborn about this? I did my part in the war, just like you wanted me to. I switched sides. I worked with the Order, hell I even stayed in that dusty deathtrap of a house! What more do you want from me!” He was shouting, his silver eyes wide and furious. Usually this was when he kissed her passionately, so hard that it made her toes curl in her shoes. But she wouldn’t let that happen, not again.

“Because I’ve changed, Draco! Can’t you see that!? I-I’m broken from the war! I’ve collapsed under this weight, this guilt, of seeing so many of my friends die for this cause and I can’t focus on anything other than trying to make it up to them in some way or another. Because even though you were on “our” side, doesn’t mean you don’t still wear a Dark Mark on your arm. It doesn’t make your name not Malfoy, and it doesn’t seem like many of your friends know what you did, as if you’re ashamed. I’m not going to be your little pet again. I’m not going to let you hide me away from them, from the world, not anymore. Good night Draco.” She knew it had hurt him, to hear the words she said. But she wasn’t lying about any of it.

In the past weeks, she had learned a lot about herself. She had decided that if she could study hard and get a good Ministry job, maybe she could earn her way up to Minister of Magic. Maybe she could help reinforce laws that make it so that no single person or backwards belief could take over the Wizarding World again. She just needed to make sure nothing like the Dark War could happen again, not in her life time. She owed that to Tonks, Lupin, Fred, hell even Lavender Brown. Laying down on her bed, Hermione buried her face in her pillows before crying all her frustrations out. She refused to let anything distract her from her goals, and more than that, she refused to let any distractions treat her like a dirty little secret.

Weeks went by slowly as neither Draco nor Hermione spoke to the other. Hermione had spent all her time studying, both things for classes and subjects outside of Hogwarts, trying to decide what her best route would be for a job in the Ministry. Theo and herself had hung out a few times a week still, but they usually spent that time studying. That’s what they were doing now.

“Hey Granger.” Theo called as he walked towards her in the library.

“It’s Hermione.” She replied swiftly, not looking up from her Runes text book.

“Whatever.” He waved at her. Plopping down from across Hermione, Theo opened his own Runes text and started working on his own homework. They worked silently, heads bent over their work for about an hour before Theo looked up and watched Hermione work. Her hand was working fast, writing away on the parchment about a certain phrase she had to translate and what the phrase actually meant. It was a weekly assignment, a new phrase given every Monday, and Theo knew it was her favorite assignment every week.

“What’s up Theo.” She said, her eyes glancing up to look at him. “I can feel you staring.”

“Slytherin is having a party this weekend.”

“Okay, and? You should ask Daphne, make your move.” She continued to write on her parchment.

“I wanted to ask you.” Hermione’s head snapped up.

“I’m not going to a party in the den of snakes.” She laughed incredulously.

“Well your best friends with me and I’m a snake. And you live with Draco and he’s a snake. So it’s like you’re an honorary Slytherin, and therefore you should come.” “I haven’t talked to Draco in weeks.” She told him, her voice cold. His ocean eyes flickered to hers and saw the hurt reflected in them.

“What did he do now?” Theo groaned.

“Got me kicked out of the library by yelling that he’s in love with me. He didn’t tell you? Thought you two were close.” Hermione hummed.

“We haven’t talked much since you and I started hanging out.” Theo admitted. Hermione frowned. “Anyways, please come to the party.”

“I’ll think about it. When is it?” she was back to looking at her homework, but not actively working on it.

“Saturday.” He grinned.

“Theo, it’s Thursday now!” she groaned. She had homework and projects and extra studying to do this weekend, she didn’t have time for a party.

“Come on, you need a break from all that studying. You’re the brightest witch of our age, I’m sure you could skip studying for a month and you’d still do great.” Theo scoffed. The idea panicked Hermione.

“I said I’ll think about it. Come on, it’s time for dinner.” Hermione started packing up her books, anxious for a way out of the conversation. Theo starting to pack up as well and then they left the library for the Great Hall. Hermione didn’t even give Theo a second look as she veered off for a seat next to Ginny.

“Mione, you look terrible.” Ginny said after looking at the girl. “Are you even sleeping these days?” A memory of a dream, a sweat inducing memory of a night she had once spent with Draco, spilt into the forefront of Hermione’s mind. Blushing, she looked at her food.

“I’m trying, I just keep getting nightmares.” She lied.

“Maybe you should go to Pomfrey, get some Sleepless Dream Daught.” Neville commented. Hermione hadn’t even realized he was there, sitting across from her. “Yea, that is a good idea actually.” Ginny told her.

“We’ll see.”

“How is everything going in that Head Dorm of yours, anyway?” the redhead asked.

“Silent. Just the way I like it.” Hermione tried to smile but it failed, making her expression seem flat and bland.

“You two still haven’t talked?” Ginny asked around her food. Hermione shook her head.

“He got me kicked out of the library!”

“Hmm. Now do you think it’s that that made you upset, or the fact that he told you he still is in love with you?” Ginny proposed. The brunette gave her a sharp glance before looking down to take a bite of the roast chicken on her plate. Without realizing it, Hermione dazed off.

_“Come on Granger, just come to my dorm tonight. Nobody is there, it’s Christmas holiday.” His voice was husky and deep, and gave Hermione a tingling sensation underneath her belly button. She couldn’t help but let a giggle through her lips as Draco’s own smile quirked into something goofy and calm. She rarely saw that smile, but every time she did it made her want to do everything she could to keep it on his face._

_“Fine, yes alright. But only after I shower and get some clothes so I don’t look like a tramp in the morning.” She laughed again. By the time she made it to his dorm, it was nearly 9 o’clock at night, but he didn’t disappoint her. She walked in and all the beds had been closed off, and as she made her way to Draco, candle light flickered from every surface. His own bed had been transfigured into a larger mattress size and silky grey sheets were on the surface._

_“Welcome, m’lady.” He said, kissing her hand. Sighing, she watched as he kissed his way up her arm, to her neck before suckling on her sweet spot, and then trailed up to her mouth. His lips were always soft, but it was magical the way he could show his intention through the kiss. He demanded her attention this time, his lips gentle but his tongue insistent as it pushed his way through her lips and into her mouth. She was happy to oblige._

_Draco led her to his bed, laying her down and getting on top of her gently, his elbows taking all of his weight. His hands moved, like they usually did, and pushed their way under her top and on top of her bra. She moaned against his lips as he unclasped if from behind and took a nipple in his finger, pinching it hard._

_“Draco.” She breathed. He took his mouth off of hers as he pushed himself down, kissing her abdomen and thighs as he moved. Slipping his hand under her skirt, he pulled down on her knickers and made haste of them. Hermione mewled as he dove two fingers inside of her. She cried even louder when his tongue was there on her mound, carefully circling the bundle of nerves. Her fingers dove down into his hair to pull him closer as the string inside her began to tighten._

“Hermione?” she snapped out of the memory, blushing hard. Her own knickers were starting to get wet just from her thoughts.

“Yes, sorry.” She turned her attention to Ginny, who was standing beside her. “Dinner’s over. What were you thinking about?” Blushing again, Hermione shook her head.

“Nothing, sorry.” She stood up cautiously and made her way up the stairs with Ginny before leaving her friend and walking to her own dorm. Draco was there, she could hear him in the living room with somebody, and when she walked in, she saw it was Theo.

“Hey Granger. How’s it going?” Theo called. She was taking off her shoes at the door as she always did, when she heard another voice in the sitting room, one of someone she couldn’t see.

“Hey Theo, can you pour me some more?” the voice asked. Hermione made her way to the sitting area and saw Draco, Theo, and Pansy sitting there, all holding drinks of what seemed to be wine in their hands. She nodded her head hello, her eyes sitting on Draco for just a moment longer than she wished to before she headed towards her room.

“Do you care to join us, Hermione?” Pansy asked primly.

“Oh, no thank you. I think I’m going to try some studying before bed.” She nodded at them once more before stepping into her own room and closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday passed by fast, despite another steamy dream the night before involving the only Draco Malfoy she knew. Frustrated both with the dreams and the pent up sexual aggression, she was very grumpy that morning. The want for Draco specifically had her sitting with her thighs clenched all day. She was annoyed all day, but when she saw Draco in the dorm that evening in nothing but a towel hung low around his hips, she practically erupted.

“Why can’t you ever be decently covered!” she yelled when she saw him. His eyes flashed with anger, but then they held that gleam that she knew was his sign of curiosity.

“Can’t handle it Granger, then don’t look.” He told her. Crying out in frustration, she left the dorm in search of Dreamless Sleep. She took it as soon as Pomfrey handed it over and ran back to her room before she could pass out. She slept until noon the next day.

Hermione couldn’t figure out what she was forgetting, but put the idea off thinking it was something she wanted to study. Pulling out her books for the day, she settled into her favorite spot in the window seat and started scribbling notes on healing charms. She took a break to grab a spot of lunch before sitting back in the window seat and moved onto medicinal properties of herbology. Around 6 o’clock, there was a pounding on the door. Draco hadn’t come out of his room all morning, if he was even still in the dorm, and so Hermione moved to open the door. Standing there was Theo and Pansy.

“I don’t think Malfoy is here.” She told them.

“We’re not here for Malfoy.” Theo grinned. Hermione noticed then that Pansy had a hanger with something on it with her and a bag hanging from her shoulder. Stomach dropping, she gave Theo a glare.

“What is this about, Theo?” she asked. Theo smiled before pushing his way past her and into the sitting room.

“It’s for the party tonight! Or have you forgotten?”

“Shit! I can’t go, I have a project to do.” She lied. The last thing she wanted was to go to a Slytherin party.

“Too bad. I need some arm candy.”

“So use Pansy.” Hemrione snorted.

“Ugh, no way. I’m here to make you look…presentable.” Pansy stared at Hermione’s lounge pants.

“No, Theo, I’m not going.” She said. Crossing her arms, she glared at him though all he did was smile.

“You’re going. You can sit still while Pansy does her thing or we can charm you to not more. Your choice, Granger.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hermione.” She grumbled.

“How about this, you do well tonight as my arm candy and I’ll call you Hermione from now on.”

“Not a good enough reason to go.”

“Hermione sit down and stop squirming. You’re going whether you like it or not. You need a break and we’re helping you get what you need.” Pansy spat. It was odd, considering her words were about caretaking but her tone was harsh. Pansy suddenly had her want in her hand and was pointing it at Hermione. She stiffened.

“Fine. But you owe me, Theo!” Hermione led Pansy to her room where the raven haired beauty got to work.

“What kind of party is this anyway, that I have to be all dolled up for?” Hermione asked. Pansy was pulling out all different kinds of makeup.

“It’s a typical Slytherin party for the holidays.”

“Wait holidays?” Hermione’s brain was scrambling. What day was it?

“Yes, tomorrow is Christmas eve. Didn’t you notice everyone leaving today?” Pansy looked at her. Was that where Draco had gone?

“I guess being so secluded makes that harder to see. So is everyone at the party are those who are staying then?”

“Yes.” Pansy was facing Hermione now, lathering different products onto her face. Hermione was embarrassed to admit she was so caught up in her own life and studies and what not to even notice the date.

“Well I guess that’s why Ginny said good-bye to me yesterday.” Hermione grumbled.

“Stop talking.” Pansy chided. Hermione obeyed and eventually, Pansy was telling her to get changed and pulling out a black dress. Surprisingly, it fit like a glove. It showed off her figure, her waist and chest being in a more hugging material with a neckline that came up to the base of her throat, but at the waist it flared out and hung just to her knees. The neckline itself was covered in cutouts, showing her skin through the missing shapes.

“Shoes.” Pansy said, bending down to get Hermione’s feet into a pair of black heeled boots. While she didn’t do it often, Hermione had actually gotten better at walking in heels, mostly because of all the funerals she had to attend after the war. “Sit back down.” Pansy instructed. Hermione did as she said and sat quietly as Pansy did her hair. When she motioned for Hermione to stand back up, she did so with ease. Pansy put on the last touch, a bit of lipstick, and then stepped away to admire her work. Smiling, Pansy sighed.

“You really are gorgeous, Granger.” She said. Hermione stepped into her bathroom then for a look in the mirror, and gasped at what she saw. The dress did fit her perfectly, accentuating her curves and making her legs look long. But her hair and makeup is where her focus was, because her hair was smooth and softly curled while her lips were colored blood red, popping against the black of her shoes and dress.

“Wow, Pansy, I don’t even look like myself.”

“Thanks. Let me get ready quick and then we’ll go.”

Pansy’s version of quick was not the same as Hermione’s, but she watched as Pansy did her own makeup, dark eyes and a deep purple red lipstick. She slid into a gold shimmery dress that was pretty, albeit short, and step into her own platform heels the color of her lipstick.

“You ready?” Pansy asked. Hermione took a gulp and nodded before following Pansy out the door of her bedroom. Theo was there, but he had left to change because he now wore a black button down and black trousers, equally as dressed up as she was.

“Wow, Hermione. You look stunning.” He told her with a whistle. Hermione gave him a look and he held his hands up as if to mean no offense. He followed the two ladies out in the hall before giving an arm to Hermione to link hers through. They all walked together down to the dungeons while Hermione debated on whether she was happy Draco had left or upset.

They stepped into the Slytherin dorm together and when the others saw them, they shouted Theo and Pansy’s names. The party was in full swing, loud music and food and drinks, even a few people dancing. There sure were a lot of Slytherins staying for the holidays.

“Can I get you a drink?” Theo asked. Hermione shook her head and watched Theo as he went to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey. Theo moved to the couch and looked up at her before patting the seat next to him. Smiling, she moved to take the spot.

It was fairly fun and calm for a bit and Hermione stayed quiet unless asked a direct question. That is, until Draco walked in with Astoria Greengrass on his arm. He looked dashing in a white button down and black pants, but Astoria was gorgeous as ever in a dark green dress and long eyelashes. Hermione lost her breath for a moment and when Theo looked at her to see what made her so quiet in the middle of their conversation, he saw Draco.

“I’ll take that drink now.” Hermione told him. Nodding, he stood to get her a small glass of wine but when he gave it to her, Hermione gulped it down and gave it back to him. 

“Something stronger this time, please.” She had moved her eyes to look at Theo’s but he could tell she wasn’t actually seeing him. Sighing, he moved back to the drinks table and poured her a double shot of firewhiskey. She drank that down fast too.

“Wow, Granger, I’ve never actually seen you drink before.” Pansy commented with a giggle. Her cheeks were rosy and Hermione could tell she was already pretty tipsy. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Draco made the rounds, Astoria no longer on his arm. By the time he went over to the drinks table, she was tipsy and finally relaxing.

“Hey Theo.” Draco’s voice called from nearby. Theo lifted a hand as Draco came over to his friends group and sat with Pansy.

“Granger?” he asked suddenly. She looked at him and just waited for his next words. “How did you two manage to get Granger away from her books?” he asked. Snorting, Theo replied.

“Pansy just told her she had to come. She also may have pointed her wand at Granger.”

“It’s Hermione.” She spoke up.

“Fine, yes, Hermione.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“Well, Granger, it’s nice to know you can look appropriate for social occasions.” He smirked. Hermione felt that string start to tighten in her abdomen as he gave her that smirky, sexy look.

“Don’t give me that look, Draco. Not when you came here with Astoria.” Hermione bit out.

“I’m not here with Astoria, I just was her human guide for her entrance.” Now it was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes. Hermione stood then and made her way to the drinks table before taking another shot and then going to sit back by Theo.

“Careful, Granger.” Draco warned.

“Well it’s not like being around you sober has been helpful in the past.” She told him.

“Let’s go dance. I’ll have them put something fun on.” Pansy said, rising to her feet. Nodding slightly, Hermione stood with the girl and walked away to find whoever was in charge of the music. When it shifted to a fun dance song, Hermione felt the liquor hit her and she gave up trying to be moody and mad and just let herself have fun dancing with Pansy. They danced for what felt like hours before a slower song came on. About to get off the dance floor, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to see who did it, she frowned when she saw it was Draco.

“Can I have this dance?” he murmured in her ear. He had gotten close to her physically faster than she realized.

“Um, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” She mumbled out.

“Please Hermione? You owe me at least this.” She gawked for a moment but Draco took his chance and wrapped his arm around her waist and taking her other hand in his. Slowly, Hermione relaxed and even moved to lay her head on his chest. She was shocked that she felt mostly normal now, but then looked at the clock and realized it had actually been three hours since she had a drink.

“We should talk.” He said.

“No we shouldn’t. Everytime we talk it turns into a fight and I’m tired of fighting with you.” Okay so maybe she wasn’t as sober as she thought.

“I don’t want us to fight either.” She lifted her head back then to look at him. Draco’s silver eyes sparkled with honesty and love and Hermione couldn’t take it anymore. She lifted herself onto her toes and inclined her head. Draco leaned his own head down and suddenly they were kissing and it felt like everything in the world suddenly made sense again. She felt the ground pull her back down and she felt all the pain and grief she’d been locking away, but also all the joy and celebration that she felt about still being alive, and alive in a Voldemort free world.

“Let’s get out of here.” She heard herself say. Draco nodded and led her off the dance floor. 

“I’m taking her back to the dorms.” Draco told Theo. Theo lifted a brow but only nodded in response. The walk to the dorms felt long and somewhere along the way, Hermione took her boots off in favor of walking in socks through the castle. Draco watched her with humor in his eyes as she stumbled into the sitting room of their dorm.

“Draco, can you unzipper the back of my dress please.” She said, her voice no longer sounding as tipsy as she appeared. Draco did as she asked and Hermione walked into her room.

“Aren’t you coming with?” she called to him.

“Hermione, you’re drunk.” He told her once he got into her room. She just frowned.

“Please?” she begged. Draco just led her to her bed and tucked her in before kissing her forehead and turning off the light.

“Good night Hermione.”


End file.
